


Relief

by yugiomo (hergan416)



Series: Omovember 2017 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Age, Dub names, Implied Voyeurism, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Omorashi, Omovember 2017, Ouija Board, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting, generally closer to anime canon than manga canon, i mean its there but it's just as contrived as a porno, no one wanted this but me, so ryou's like 16, solo play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/yugiomo
Summary: Set in Duelist Kingdom. Ryou has a reason he keeps throwing away the millennium ring, and it’s not actually that he’s scared of ghosts.Contains heavy omorashi content, wetting, and (probably) ooc behavior. Please only read if this is something you are into.
Series: Omovember 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/888009
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Omovember Day 3: Relieving them self in the woods
> 
> Decided that I should write _something_ for YGO with all the One Piece I've been writing and end up writing the next omovember prompt from like... 2017. Whoops.
> 
> I try not to play too hard into non-con territory, but a major plot point is that Bakura is always _there_ when Ryou is trying to exist (and pee), and that feels like it deserves the tag. 
> 
> No beta, mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy?

Ryou had, for the most part, reached an understanding with the Spirit of the Ring. Unlike Yugi, Ryou was well-aware of the other person that had come attached to the Millenium Ring, the Item his father had gifted him from one of his archeological digs. Most people probably would have assumed they were cursed the first time they saw the disembodied Spirit following themselves around, and thrown the Ring away as far as they could. Ryou, in contrast, turned around, faced the Spirit, and said hello.

When the Spirit refused to talk to him, he bought a ouija board. He should have probably got one from one of his occult shops, but he had been in a chain store and found Hasbro’s version sitting amongst the other games, and decided to try his luck. The board itself was just a medium to project his own energy, the manufacturing process didn’t really matter. Besides, Ryou knew that Hasbro had actually invented the things, so an occult store was just going to ramp up the price without actually providing any additional benefit….aside from the benefit of supporting a local business, that was.

He grounded himself before beginning to meditate. When he felt enough of his energy had projected, he spoke: “Hello.”

His hands resting on the board felt a presence and he allowed it to use them to push the  planchette to the letters it wanted. F-U-C-K-Y-O-U.

“What do you want?” Ryou asked. And then he blacked out.

Ryou gathered, when he came to, that the Spirit of the Ring was anti-social. He seemed keen on watching Ryou’s life but not communicating about it, or his purposes there. It seemed that he could take control of Ryou’s body, because Ryou continued to black out every now and again, sometimes waking up with messes needing to be cleaned up. But he could bury bodies, and remind the Spirit to at  _ least  _ do his murdering  _ somewhere besides his apartment  _ so that they wouldn’t get caught. It had worked, so far. There had not been any more bodies in the building that Ryou was aware of.

Of course, the presence of the Spirit was  _ awkward  _ to have around sometimes. Who wants to masturbate when there is someone that looks like an angrier version of you staring at you at all times? So Ryou  _ stopped.  _ But he was getting  _ pent up. _

It didn’t help that peeing turned him on. Masturbating usually made it  _ manageable  _ when he needed to pee in public, but with the Spirit of the Ring always watching him, _ every  _ piss was public now, and he  _ couldn’t masturbate _ . It was a month and a half into their deal, and it finally boiled into hormonal rage. Ryou yanked the Ring from his neck before pitching it haphazardly out his bedroom window and into the dumpster below.

He locked the window, closed the drapes, grabbed a bottle of water, and sighed. A huge smile spread across his face as he unbuckled his pants, removed them and sunk into his own bed. Finally, Ryou began to play with himself. Languid, slow strokes, relearning himself, the curves of his ass, the way his perineum transitioned into balls, the slight side curve of his straining cock. The way it felt to sip the water every other touch, filling his bladder fuller and fuller, even though it was already bursting. Touching to keep himself turned on so as to not be  _ able  _ to pee.

By the time he had to refill the bottle of water, he was horribly squirmy, and rock hard. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to pee or cum more. So he stood still, not letting himself do either, listening to the water he  _ insisted  _ on running absolutely cold before using in his water bottle, occasionally forcing his hand under the stream, outright  _ shivering  _ at the sensation of denial that the droplets of water forced into his consciousness.

The Spirit should  _ never  _ watch this. 

He took another sip of water as he turned off the tap, humming as he considered his next desire. He pressed his bladder, shivering again as it took all his willpower to not pee as a result, sucking in his breath and then reminding himself to breath, that it would get worse if he stopped then restarted again. He firmly stroked once, just enough to maintain the boner, knowing he was on the verge of blue balls if he kept this up, but not willing to stop  _ teasing himself. _

He was going to  _ enjoy  _ his first time back with himself, free from those watchful, murderous eyes.

He wandered back into his bedroom, sliding open the top drawer of his nightstand and removing a curved, corded vibrator, a condom, and a small bottle of lube. He started with the lube, beginning to prep himself without warming it first, taking a sip of water in the meantime. The temperature difference caused him to squirm delightfully against the bed, a magnificent form of torture that he’d only know in private. His cock strained against his other hand as he set down the water and gave it yet another stroke, convincing it that it could hold onto it’s golden contents for a little while longer.

As soon as he was ready for the toy, he removed his fingers and opened the condom, rolling it smoothly over the head of the toy and adding more lube to the outside. Ryou felt relief surge over him at the knowledge of the Spirit of the Ring’s absence, knowing that his actions were far too practiced to be unremarkable. He didn’t  _ want  _ there to be witnesses to this, to ever have to talk about it, or explain it. He lived alone, so what did it matter? He gave himself another light stroke as he focused on lining the small toy up to his entrance, and inserting it.

It was curved in such a way that it should have rested on Ryou’s prostate, but he shifted, again something he was practiced at, resting the curve against the back of his overfull bladder instead. He reached for the water bottle and took another deep gulp as his body adjusted to the intrusion. He set the vibrate setting to two, shuddering as his bladder absorbed the shock through the thin walls of his body.

He stroked himself again.

He wished in this moment for one of those camelback water containers, so that he could continuously sip the water, even as he pressed his bladder down and into the protruding toy and felt the pain of his bladder’s protest, as stretched as it was. He began to wiggle his hips to force the toy up and down, turning up the setting on it as he did, beginning to stroke his cock in earnest. His other hand pushed down on his bladder, forcing Ryou to pay attention to the dual sensations of pleasure and pained tightness. 

He wouldn’t last long, not as the toy slipped up into his prostate as he rocked his hips and his hand sped up. His breathing was shallow and labored, and he wanted nothing more than to drink more water, but couldn’t, not with the tightening of his muscles as his balls prepared him to release, pressuring his bladder more, causing his horniness to intensify. The feedback loop gained force and Ryou was pushed over the edge, cumming in hot white spurts all over his shirt, which he had yet to remove, followed immediately by the hot, wet, unavoidable stream of his own urine, spilling up onto his stomach, his chest, the bed. As awareness began to come back to him, Ryou pointed his dick down, so as to soak his ass and the toy as well with the final contents of his bladder. 

He sighed contentedly, reaching for the water and chugging the remainder of the bottle before putting it back on his nightstand. He curled up into his piss-soaked blankets, thoroughly ready to continue the cycle as his bladder re-filled, hoping to sleep the night in the processed contents of several more bottles of water before the night was through.

* * *

By the time Ryou woke in the morning, the Millenium Ring was back on his neck. He wasn’t sure at what point during the night the Spirit had returned, but he turned bright red and angry as soon as he realized what had happened. He had yet to clean up his bedding, so Ryou knew the Spirit had seen the mess he had made in his absence.  _ Known  _ for what purpose he’d been thrown away. 

Cleaning up was not a huge deal usually, he kept a waterproof liner on the mattress, so he just needed to remove the now-cold and piss-soaked bedding and drag it over to the washing machine, run a sanitizing wipe over the plastic cover, and shower. The presence of the Spirit of the Ring made the task seem grueling and terrifying. Ryou nearly threw the Ring away again, but he assumed the  _ other, more important  _ deals would expire if he treated the Spirit  _ too  _ badly, especially knowing it would just come back. So he cleaned everything up in silence, cheeks burning with his shame.

A few days later, Ryou decided to communicate with the Spirit about it, feeling it better to meet the unavoidable head on. He dragged out the ouija board, ground and centered, and began to focus his energy, knowing full well he’d likely black out again at some point.

“I need some privacy sometimes,” Ryou explained, reaching his energy out towards the Spirit’s.

The Spirit’s energy was combative, angry, hurt, but no letters were spelled out.

“Please,” Ryou pleaded. “Give me like… once a month. A full night plus clean up.”

The Spirit remained tight lipped. He didn’t even bother to take over Ryou’s body to get him to shut up.

“At least forget what you saw?”

But the Spirit didn’t seem willing to talk, or help, or take Ryou into consideration at all.

Ryou stood, punching the air where the Spirit was projecting, and the Spirit dodged, laughing. Ryou wasn't sure what else to try, so let his frustrated tears fall, thinking about how  _ unfair  _ it all was that someone could just walk in and  _ appear  _ like that.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ryou blacked out and woke up far from his urban home. Jungle surrounded him, and he wondered where the Spirit had taken him and for how long he’d been out of control of his body. Before now it hadn’t ever seemed he’d been out for more than a few hours, but the climate was so insanely different from Domino’s that he didn’t think it would be  _ possible  _ to reach  _ wherever  _ they were in less than a  _ day. _ He had other worries though. It didn’t seem the Spirit had prepared for arriving here in the least. Ryou seemed empty handed, with no means of purifying water, starting a fire, or gathering food.

He knew he’d need to get started, and so began to work first on finding shelter. He found a cave near a stream first, and began to work to find a way to hold water, then on a way to build a fire. Luckily, the downed wood in the forest wasn’t entirely damp, so he was able to start a small fire with two pieces of slate and several smaller branches, though it was very smokey, and the wind blew the smoke all the way into the cave and made the air there hard to breath.

Ryou scrubbed the divotted rock he’d found and then filled it with water from the river. He placed it over the fire to boil it, so that he’d later have something to drink. His stomach growled and he frowned. First water, then food.

Ryou doesn’t remember finding food, or drinking the water after it boiled, or much at all really. He does remember passing in and out of consciousness, waking up in new situations periodically (although the Spirit seemed inclined to keep Ryou’s base camp and fire alive). He also was aware that his body seemed to be getting nutrients when he wasn’t around to feed it, and water when he wasn’t around to drink. He just hoped the Ring Spirit would know to boil the water too. He didn’t want to be out here, alone in the jungle, with the shits. He was sure that the Ring Spirit would stop occupying the body if it got too unpleasant to be there. 

Once, while he was unconscious, Ryou thought he was able to project himself behind the Ring Spirit to spy on him instead. While doing so, he thought he saw a white snake leave a rabbit as an offering to the Other him. He wondered, briefly, what kind of man the Ring Spirit had once been, to be able to command a snake like that, and then doubted that he’d been able to project himself at all. It all seemed a little ridiculous.

The next time he woke up, he was looking out the edge of the forest and into a field, and realized that Yugi and his friends were here. Maybe they hadn’t left Domino at all then. But he blacked out before he could call for them.

When he woke next, he was downstream from the camp (he could see the smoke curling into the sky upriver), his own half-hard cock in his hands, halfway through peeing into the stream. A note was toed into the sand: “Your body is weird. Fix It.” His stream slowed in surprise, and he decided to stop peeing.

Ryou swallowed nervously, and saw that the Spirit of the Ring wasn’t looking over his shoulder. Privacy?

He wasn’t sure, and even if he was alone, how much time would he have? He chucked the Ring into the river, just to be safe, and once it disappeared far enough downstream, quickly began to rub one out, afraid of the consequences of not controlling himself. When he finished, his seed oozed onto his hand, not nearly as forcefully as if he’d actually enjoyed it. He washed it off using the remainder of the urine in his bladder, pulled up his pants and wandered back to camp.

* * *

The next morning Ryou was feeling rather  _ full.  _ The Ring had yet to return, so Ryou decided that perhaps he’d actually have time to _ satisfy himself. _ He gripped his hard cock in his hands, once more at the riverbank downstream from camp. He’d boiled as much water as he could, and chugged it, masturbating languidly as he did. He experimentally pressed his hand to his bladder and shivered into the pressure, growing harder at the action and complimenting the feeling with a stroke from his balls all the way to the tip of his cock. He wiped glistening pre-cum back down his dick, and dug in with his fingers on his bladder, forcing himself to feel it’s fullness.

Something cool settled on his chest, and Ryou yelped as he realized he had a visitor at the worst possible moment. His surprised piss released into the stream as he glanced backwards at the spectral form of the newcomer, sighing in disappointment.

“You know it’s not going to change, right?” he asked thin air as he put his cock away, thoroughly embarrassed and frustrated. “Just accept I’m broken and attach yourself to someone else.”

“You’re not broken,” the Spirit replied immediately, the first time Ryou’s heard him speak. His voice was deeper than Ryou’s but shared a similar quality, enough that between the sound of it and the fact that the Spirit has spoken with no prompting, Ryou was taken aback. “You are a perfectly fine landlord, even if you have some quirks.”

Ryou frowned. Landlord? “What if I don’t  _ want  _ to be your landlord? What if I want my  _ privacy  _ back?”

“You won’t win this fight,” the Spirit argued back. “My mission is far too important to be hung up over something like  _ privacy _ . Besides, I can only imprint on certain people, and you seem to be by far the best match that is currently available.”

Mission? The Spirit was spilling all  _ kinds  _ of information today. Which begged the question... why was the Spirit so tight lipped prior to this moment? What had changed? That he’d been willing to remove the Ring twice? That they were in this forest?

“Where are we?” he asked aloud, but was met by no answer. The Spirit of the Ring seemed to have had enough interaction for the day.

Ryou sighed and shrugged, trekking his way upstream to begin to rest at his camp.

* * *

The sound of arguing in the woods, followed by birds flocking from the area erupted not twenty minutes later, only a short distance from camp. Ryou expected to black out immediately, but realized that the Spirit of the Ring was nowhere to be seen. He frowned, creeping towards the clearing with all the ruckus, to find Yugi, his friends, and Mai Valentine clumped together. Rex Raptor was being dragged away from the scene by security, as he had no more of these things called star chips.

Where  _ were  _ they?

Ryou didn’t want to interact, not with the relations with the Spirit of the Ring as they were, and headed back to camp. Joey and Tristan’s roughhousing echoed through the woods and Ryou lay down on his makeshift bed, resting his eyes.

When he opened them, it was to more noises from the group of duelists. It sounded like they had set up camp nearby and were fighting over food. Ryou sighed, feeling his belly rumble and wondering if they would have better food that took less effort to obtain. Finally, he decided to sneak over to their camp.

Of course, when Joey seemed scared of the rustling in the bushes, he felt the need to play up the danger. He was such an easy scare! He’d never survive a horror movie. Ryou smiled to himself as he faded into the camp.

They fed him. It was delicious. And he  _ finally  _ figured out that he was on Pegasus’ Duelist Kingdom, an island set up for a grand duel monsters tournament. Ryou looked at his waist and realized that the Spirit of the Ring had  _ indeed  _ brought his deck along, so it obviously was intentional. He wondered what mission the Spirit would have for him.

Ryou got to talking about duel monsters with Yugi’s team. Mai Valentine seemed to have left, and the Spirit of the Ring seemed to be leaving him alone for now. He proposed they all play a game of duel monsters for fun. They added their cards to their decks… and that’s when he blacked out.

He woke up partway through the duel, aware that the Spirit of the Ring had put him inside a duel monsters card, the Change of Heart that he’d selected as his favorite. The Spirit was dueling a big Yugi, who also had a deeper voice and also looked like an angrier version of Yugi. On the Big Yugi’s neck was a different millenium item, and Ryou only assumed that  _ this  _ was his mission.

He didn’t want to fight these guys, and the Spirit was threatening to force Yugi to kill the rest of his friends. They were all taking the threat of the card graveyard very seriously, talking about losing their souls, and so Ryou assumed that there was some way for the Spirit of the Ring to back up that threat.

After all, there had been bodies in the  _ real  _ world.

He made a quick decision, for privacy, to keep these guys from dying. Maybe calling the Spirit of the Ring evil went a bit far. But he was willing to do whatever it took to separate from him. “Hit me instead. I put myself in one of his monsters. Because if he intends to defeat the Other Yugi by defeating little Yugi, it should work the same way here.”

And then the Other Yugi spoke, exchanged Ryou and the Spirit’s places, and sent him  _ away.  _ The duel was over, and Ryou was  _ alone. _

He chatted with Yugi about his millenium item, all the while privately celebrating, hoping all the while that whatever Yugi’s other half did, it was more permanent than his own resistances.

And then there was a scream in the woods, the missing Mai, probably, and Ryou was off running with Yugi and the rest of the group, ready to see what could be done.

At least he could sneak away from these ones. Expect they wouldn't watch as he peed, or even masturbated. He’d follow them wherever it took him, at least until he found his way home from the island. As he ran, he felt relief flooding his body, relief that the intrusive presence of the Spirit of the Ring was gone.


End file.
